The present invention relates to a golf ball with an improved amorphous pattern of non-circular shaped dimples that provides enhanced performance. A method for generating such a dimple pattern using a constrained Voronoi tessellation on the surface of a ball is also presented.
Dimples are provided in the surface of a golf ball to improve the aerodynamic characteristics and flight distance of the ball. The primary purpose for employing dimples is to reduce the in flight drag on the golf ball, thereby increasing the distance the golf ball can travel. In particular, drag is the air resistance that acts on the golf ball in an opposite direction to the ball""s flight. Essentially, as the ball travels through the air, the dimples create turbulence in front of the ball, which reduces the pressure differential between the front and the rear of the ball. As a result, a high degree of dimple coverage is desirable due to the increased turbulence created, which consequently reduces the drag on the ball and improves the distance the ball can travel.
Nonetheless, a high degree of dimple coverage is beneficial to flight distance only if the dimples are of reasonable and relatively uniform size and the spacing, or land portion, between dimples is substantially uniform. Smaller dimples have been found to be not as effective in creating turbulence as larger dimples, and larger size dimples ineffectively maximize the fixed turbulence creating space (i.e. the surface of the golf ball). Similarly, substantially uniform land portions between dimples may also be desirable because too thin a land portion may create manufacturing problems and too large a land portion may ineffectively maximize the surface area of dimples on the ball. Moreover, large variations in dimple size or land portions may negatively affect the aerodynamic properties of the ball. Consequently, it would be desirable to maximize the surface area of dimples on a golf ball with reasonable and relatively uniform sized dimples.
Additionally, it should also be noted that a random dimple pattern on a golf ball""s surface should result in lower drag than a golf ball having a non-random dimple pattern. For example, it has been shown, (for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,281 to Aoyama) that drag on a golf ball can be reduced by eliminating the linear alignment of the sides of any three dimples on the surface of a golf ball. In other words, the alignment of the sides of any three dimples on a golf ball reduces the air turbulence created in front of the ball, which results in increased drag when the ball is in flight. Consequently, it would be advantageous if the pattern of dimples on a golf ball were random, or at least if the sides of any three adjacent dimples on the surface of a golf ball were not linearly aligned.
It is also known to provide a golf ball with non-circular dimples, as evidenced by patents to Tavares (U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,418), Machin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,989) and Lu (U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,398). A typical drawback with the dimples in these examples is that the dimple patterns do not meet the spherical symmetry standard as required by The United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.). Spherical symmetry requires that no matter the positioning of a golf ball prior to striking, there may not be variations in performance when the ball is struck in a similar fashion. Similarly, variations in spherical symmetry may also affect the trajectory or roll of a golf ball when in a putting situation. As a result, it would be desirable to offer a non-circular dimpled pattern that complies with the spherical symmetry standard set forth by the U.S.G.A.
In sum, it would be advantageous to have a golf ball or a method of making a golf ball having a high degree of dimple coverage due to the increased turbulence created by the dimple pattern. Moreover, it would be advantageous to maximize the surface area of a golf ball with reasonable and relatively uniform sized dimples and land portions, and to provide a dimple pattern where the sides of any three adjacent dimples are not linearly aligned. Lastly, it would be advantageous to offer such a non-circular dimpled pattern that complies with the spherical symmetry standard set forth by the U.S.G.A.
In a non-limiting exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a golf ball has a surface comprising a plurality of dimples arranged in an amorphous pattern. In an additional embodiment of the invention, a golf ball has a surface comprising a plurality of spaced dimples, wherein the dimples each comprise a non-circular shape and are spaced by land portions having substantially uniform widths. In an additional embodiment of the present invention, a golf ball has a surface formed with a plurality of non-circular, multi-sided shaped dimples and interposed lands having substantially consistent widths between adjacent dimples. In yet another alternative embodiment of the present invention, an exemplary method of making a golf ball having a dimpled surface is provided. The process comprises generating an amorphous pattern of non-circular shaped dimples on the surface of the golf ball.
One advantage of certain embodiments of the present invention is that the golf ball should be provided with a high degree of dimple coverage, which should improve the flight distance of the ball. Similarly, the amorphous pattern on the surface of the golf ball should allow the surface area of the ball to be maximized with reasonable and relatively uniform sized dimples and land portions. Additionally, the amorphous dimple pattern on the surface of the ball should prevent the linear alignment of any three sides of adjacent dimples, which should also improve the flight distance of the golf ball. Finally, the golf ball""s non-circular dimple pattern should comply with the spherical symmetry standard set forth by the U.S.G.A.
Still other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which simply illustrates various modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive.